into the light
by snickers supereme
Summary: !k!Uve story between vash, legato and knives! wow you dont see that very often. well legato survived and cant remember any thing, vahs and knives try to take care of him and every thing is going great, but what happnes when legato gets his memorie
1. Chapter 1

Ripper: well this is something I have never seen before, Vash, Legato, knives…∫all in love! Oh my goodness now that is new.

Well this will be a yaoi story so if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Trigun or any of the characters so pleas don't sue. Also, I don't have some one too proof read this so if there are grammar errors or spelling errors give me a break, I live in a place where yaoi is not exactly looked upon with a smile, but if there is some one who would like the job as editor I would appreciate it.

ch1. Awakening

It's dark

He thought the first thought in a while.

Why is it dark?

The first question:

Where am I? Who am I? What is my purpose?

So many questions in such a short amount of time. His mind began to race with random, irrelevant thoughts: the sky is blue, the ground in red, its hot…finally it stopped as suddenly as it bean. Then there was sound. A low muffled sound could be heard.

What is it?

He thought. Then there was light, a light so bright it hurt his eyes very much. It took a moment to realize his eyes where open and the light was from the outside. Once his eyes where adjusted the brightness he took a look around while his mind named off random objects in the room.

Table, chair, window, bed…

He wasn't sure why, but naming the objects gave him some sort of comfort. Then he heard the sound again, what was it? It sounded familiar, but from where? This time the sound was closer and he could make out two voices arguing over something. He looked at the door blankly and tried to listen to what they where saying.

"I'm telling you to forget it, he's never waking up!" The obviously louder one said. the other voice remained muffled so he couldn't hear what he said. He heard footsteps get closer and he was suddenly very afraid. The door creaked open and a man with blonde and black hair that was spike up with a glass of water in hand entered the room. He hadn't noticed his charge sitting up in bed but when he looked up from the floor he dropped his glass and it shattered to the floor.

"L-legato"

He whispered.

Is that my name?

"Knives!"

The blonde man shouted suddenly making legato jump. Legato heard another pair of footsteps but these ones where heavy and slow. Soon another blonde man entered the room, he looked like the first but had shorter hair and it was lighter in color with a black streak through it.

"Vash what's wrong-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw legato frightened stare.

"H-he woke up? But how?"

He breathed. He thought legato was too far gone to ever wake up. Legato was very confused and the way these two where looking at him did not help. How did they know him, they looked familiar but he just couldn't place them to any thing. 'Vash' as the other called him approached him slowly to not set him off. Legato looked at Vash with fear as he kneeled down next to him. Vash gave him a confused look that didn't make him feel any better.

"H-how are you feeling?"

He asked gently. How was he feeling? Well he wasn't sure. He shrugged in response and gave Vash another lost, scared look. Vash stared for a moment and pondered why legato was acting this way, and then a thought struck him.

"Legato?"

Legato looked at him.

"Do-do you know who I am"

Legato thought about it for a moment then looked back to Vash and shook a 'no' to the question.

"Well…do you know who he is?"

Vash said pointing to knives in the doorway, another 'no'

"o.k... do you know who you are?"

Legato looked like on the verge of tears and mouthed 'no' . A tear fell from legatos golden eyes and landed on the sheets below. Vash was suddenly over come with pity for the blue haired man. Without really thinking he sat down next to the weeping young man and pulled his head to his chest to let legato cry. Knives looked on in disgust, he limped over as fast as he could and shoved Vash back, he landed on the floor with a hard 'thud', knives grabbed legatos face roughly and forced him to look at him. Legato whimpered and tried to pull a way but knives shook him to holding still. Knives closed his eyes and began to probe legatos mind none-to-gently. Legato jerked when he felt the invasion into his mind, legato could only cry helplessly.

"Knives leave him alone, you're hurting him!"

Vash shouted but knives ignored him and kept going. When knives reached a wall in legatos mind he pushed against it. Legatos eyes snapped open and with all his might he pushed back so hard that knives fell back to the ground and legato clasped on the bed.

"Knives what happened?"

Vash asked helping his brother up.

"He pushed me! That little bastard pushed me!"

Knives said sounding like a 10 year old on an elementary school play ground.

"Well you deserved it! How would you feel if you had no clue what was going on and some stranger grabbed your face and did weir things to you?"

Vash said sounding a bit peeved at knives rude ness. Knives only scowled at Vash then legato. Vash made his way back to legato who tried to move a way. Vash touched legatos flushed cheek making him flinch.

"Don't worry; he won't do that again, would you like some water?"

Legato nodded weakly. Vash took knives a way to get some water. Once they where in the kitchen knives spoke up.

"He's telling the truth, he really has no memories at all, his mind looks like a jigsaw puzzle; one of the big ones we use to do as a kid, he only knows really basic stuff."

"I never thought he was lying in the first place"

Vash said with clipped words.

"Why do you keep defending him? Don't you know how many people he's killed? Don't you even care?"

"Do you?"

Knives didn't say any thing.

" I believe every one deserves a second chance knives, I knew he was supposed to like when he survived my shot to his head, and now I'm even more sure that can do things better."

Vash said with a smile.

"You have too much faith in mortals, what happens when he gets him memories back? What makes you think he will be the way you want"

"I don't"

Knives grunted and looked out the window. Vash sighed and took the glass back to legato, he was surprised to see legato sitting up in bed, obviously waiting for Vash to come back. A look of relief passed over legatos face to see it was only Vash.

"Here you go"

Vash said brightly and handed him the water. Legato took it and began to drink it as fast as he could, as if he was afraid he would loose it. A little water went down the wrong pipe and sent legato into a fit a coughs.

"Hey slow down"

Vash said patting legato back a little. Legato gave him a guilty look.

"Its O.K. but go a little slower, you don't want to choke."

Vash said with a smile. Legato smiled in response. Vash was slightly taken aback by it; he had never seen legato with a real smile before, it looked nice all the same. When legato was finished he handed the glass back to Vash.

"I bet you're hungry"

Vash said as legatos stomach gave a loud growl. Legato blushed.

He looks really adorable like that…woah! Wait a minuet, where did that thought come from?

Vash must have had a distressed look on his face because legato was looking at him like he did something wrong. Vash smiled and ruffled his hair making legato beam.

"I'll get you some food"

Vash made to leave but legato grabbed his wrist.

"I-I w-wa-want?"

"What? What do you want?"

"I-ice c-cream…pleas."

Ch1 end

Ripper: well how was it? Pleas review, but be nice, remember I don't have a proofreader so I can only do the best I can with Microsoft word. If you have mean things to say don't bother, I told you twice that this is going to be a yaoi story, but I do like constructive criticism. Well tell me if I should continue this story or not.


	2. ch2 sweet dreams

ch.2 sweet dreams

Ripper:" well this is the second chapter, and I am going to change the rating on the story after this so don't worry. Some sexual stuff but nothing serious. I don't own trigun and all that stuff. Yaoi so be warned…

Vashes POV

It took some time but I managed to convince legato that ice-cream is not a diner time food, but that he could have some after. For someone who doesn't remember anything he sure remembers how to eat, man can that guy put it a way! He sleeping now, wow I never realize how helpless he really is, he almost cried when he broke three glasses and knives yelled at him for spilling milk onto his pants. As I sit here watching him sleep I begin to think about a lot of things, like what if I cant change him? What if he gets his memories back and leaves to kill again? What about knives? What should I do with him? I had to take into account that they could both be possible threats. I felt my face become hard at the thought, but it softened when legato rolled over onto his back, the sheet falling to pool around his waist. I watched in aw as the moon illuminated his pale chest, neck, and face. A small breezes swept through the room blowing the sheet down a little more…I jumped up and rushed to close the window before I got a nose bleed. I looked behind me to see that legato hadn't woken up from my running around so I went and covered him up so he wouldn't get cold. I brushed some hair out of his face and let my fingers linger on his face a little longer. Feeling his hair again I decided that he would need a bath tomorrow. When legatos face turned into my hand I nearly flung myself to the floor, face freaking red. I waited a minuet to see if he had woken up, nothing. It was just impulse. That would have been hard to explain why I was leaning over him touching his face, it would probably confuse him even more than he already is. Deciding that it was probably a good time to go, I stood up and made a rush for the door. However, I did not see knives right a way and we ended up in a head on collision. We both fell back grabbing our foreheads and rubbing them at the same time, one of those twin moments.

"Vash, what are you doing?"

He growled quietly.

"Me! What are you doing? Geez that's gonna leave a bruise. What are you sneaking around all quite like?"

I said with as much annoyance.

"Watching you watch him"

I blushed furiously, how long had he been there? I mean the guy makes as much noise as a freaking ninja. Knives got up and made it over to legatos bed side and kneeled down next to him.

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

I didn't say any thing; I wasn't sure what to say. I blushed a deep red when knives moved the sheet down around legato hips.

"Hey, wha-"

"This Vash…"

He said sliding his hand down legatos chest and stomach, legato made a small noise similar to a moan and it made me blush deeper.

"Is what I made"

"What do you mean?"

"I made him vash, every mussel was made by me, and I pushed him to look like this. It took many years to sculpt him to be this beautiful"

His hand was trailing lower.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't touch"

He said with all romance in his voice gone. I came up to knives and pushed him a way and covered legato up.

"You-you're going to give him a cold"

I stuttered.

"You know knives you have no right to tell me I can touch him, you didn't care if he even woke up or not!"

I told him with much annoyance.

"I'll touch any thing I damn well pleas"

Knives smirked.

"Any thing?"

It took me 5 seconds to realize how dirty it sounded, I blushed and smacked knives upside the head and told him to shut up. We went back to our room and began to change for bed. Once we where finished knives took a seat on his bed.

"Pleas vash, I saw the way your where looking at my hand, you where wishing it was your hand touching him in that sensual way."

I ignored him and laid down on my own bed and tried to sleep. I did, however, hear his last comment:

"Its nothing to be ashamed of"

dream normal POV

Vash stood alone in a room completely dark with only a single light serving as a way to see. 'Where am I?" He thought. Then another light came on. Legato was there in that light, naked and on his knees with only a collar and leas around his neck.

"Legato.."

Vash breathed. Seeing legato like that…wow, it excited him more than any thing he ever seen before. Soon another light came on, it was knives standing there with only a pair of black leather pants that looked like they could have been painted on. Knives was holding the leash around legato neck while the other hand rested on his hip. Knives tugged on the leash lightly and legato came to knives side immediately

"Good boy"

Knives murmured and he got down with legato and began to kiss and touch him. Legato whimpered in pleasure, pawing at knives leg. Knives looked up to see vas standing there and knives smirked, knives turned legato around to face vash.

"I'm sorry brother, did you want a turn?"

He said pinching legatos nipple, making the boy moan. Vash swallowed hard.

"or did you want to join us? Or do you want him all to your self, to see his face contorted in pleasure by your hand, to see his sweet mouth screaming your name over and over…"

Vash shifted to try to relive some of the tension in his groin.

"or do you want his mouth to be doing something else."

Vash could only nod numbly. Knives smirked again and led legato by the leash to sit in front of vash. Legato purred as he looked up at vash, it made vash relax a little. Legato reached a hand out and was about to touch the area that needed it the most, when he started to scream.

dream end

Vash and knives both leapt up at the sound of legatos screams. Knives moving faster than vash could keep up. Knives made it to legatos room out of breath. Legato was sitting up in bed, tears streaming down his face, he had stopped screaming but he was shaking. Knives came up and wrapped his arms around the frightened legato.

"What happened?"

Legato only shook harder and tightened his arms around knives. Knives sighed and rubbed his back, trying to comfort.

"Shh…it's alright, it was only a nightmare, and it's alright now."

Legato sighed and began to calm down, when vash came in.

"What happened?"

"Its alright now, it was just a nightmare, probably and sugar induced one to."

Legato hiccupped, and tightened his grip.

"d-don't go…"

He whimpered. Knives nodded.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

A nod.

"Vash we need to push the beds to geather and get a couple of blankets…"

Wait…he would have to sleep with legato…in bed with him…after that dream! Vash blushed but got the blankets ready thinking all thoughts he could to keep from getting aroused. Knives stood with legato still wrapped around him. There was some hesitance when they came to the dark hallway but knives gave him a sort of hug and legato made it down. Once the bed was made up legato made himself comfortable between the two blondes and fell asleep soon. Knives was quick to follow legatos example, only vash remained a wake for a few more hours, left to be tormented with the close proximity of legatos body.

end ch.2 sweet dreams

Ripper: well what do you think? Pleas review but be nice…tell me if I am going in the right direction. I am open to suggestions on what to do next, and let me know if I should do another first person POV. And don't worry; knives will be his old self again soon


End file.
